shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11: The Night Before the Showdown
|volume = Volume 2 |kana = 対決前夜 |romaji = Taiketsu zen'ya |arc = Introduction Arc |ep = 6 |chapprev = The Meat Invader |chapnext = Enter the Battlefield }} A Dish That Calls for Spring is the 11th Chapter of the Shokugeki no Soma series. Plot Summary After several attempts to make a donburi dish capable of rivaling that of Ikumi Mito's, the Don RS begins to panic as the time for their Shokugeki draws nearer. In one of their discussions, Kanichi Konishi further reiterates Ikumi's strength in making meat dishes, thus advising Sōma to not overlap with Ikumi's selection of meat. Sōma Yukihira then asks Megumi Tadokoro's donburi dish of choice in which she replies her liking for the ones with scallop with butter and soy sauce. Kanichi then continues to complain about how Sōma made his task more difficult by giving Ikumi the opportunity to pick the Shokugeki theme to be meat, which was, her specialty. Kanichi then explains the greatness of the A5 meat which Ikumi utilizes in cooking her dishes, claiming the meat to be "drinkable", frightening both Sōma and Megumi. He then tells the two about Ikumi's family background, stating its prestige in the meat industry and casting further doubt on Megumi on their chance of winning. However, Sōma, not wavered by any of the following, still suggests they stick to making beef donburi, much to their surprise. Sōma then states that it would prove meaningless had they triumph with another type of dish. Just then, Sōma asks the remaining budget of the Don RS, only to be surprised at how little there is left for buying experimental dishes. Sōma then rushes to the bank to withdraw some cash his father promised to give him, only to be left disappointed by the absence of money he needed. However, with their remaining resources, they continued to push forward. After making more dishes, time passed in vain as they could not find a proper dish that could rival Ikumi's A5 meat. Just then, Megumi approaches Sōma to tell him to take a rest. Sōma then notices the book she held, and came up with an idea, thanking Megumi all of the sudden and thus startling her. As Sōma begins his final push, he asks Kanichi for beef steak and proceeds to do various procedures in making a beef steak donburi. He then makes a ''Chaliapin Steak'' which finally earns praise from Megumi and Kanichi. Just then, Ikumi discusses her ingredients to Erina Nakiri which she will use for the Shokugeki against Sōma, citing that she completed all the possible preparations she could have done to make an A5 meat that surpasses a standard A5 meat, with Erina expecting her to emerge victorious with great results. Erina then ponders about Sōma's possible expulsion had he loss in this fight with Ikumi. Just then, Sōma does his final touches to his dish, by adding onions to them as the time for their promised Shokugeki arrives... Characters in Order of Appearance *Sōma Yukihira *Kanichi Konishi *Megumi Tadokoro *Jōichirō Yukihira (Cameo) *Ikumi Mito *Erina Nakiri Featured Dishes *Sōma Yukihira's Beef Cutlet Don, Sukiyaki Don & Chaliapin Steak Don (Prototype) Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Manga Category:Introduction Arc Category:Volume 2